


Возможно, возможно, возможно

by Kenilvort



Series: Двенадцать подвигов Ямазаки Хироши [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долго объяснять. Раздевайся (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможно, возможно, возможно

Хара отстранился, подтянул трусы, взялся за штаны, звякнул пряжкой. Ямазаки машинально потянулся следом – Хара был теплый, его хотелось прижать к себе. Не мягкий, но так даже лучше. Хотелось натянуть повыше одеяло, немного поспать, а потом повторить. Но одеяла не было, кровати – и той не было. Трахаться в подсобке, среди швабр и старых тряпок – хуже не придумаешь.

Хара повернулся, сверкнул насмешливой улыбкой – и Ямазаки застыл, неуверенно переступив с ноги на ногу. Хара бросил в рот пластинку жвачки, махнул рукой и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Какое-то время Ямазаки молча смотрел на нее, затем занялся собой – стащил презерватив, завязал, потом бы не забыть и обязательно выбросить; оделся – хотя чего там одеваться, трусы и штаны, вот и все, они же не раздевались.

Настроение, после секса неизменно становившееся хорошим, начало стремительно портиться. Вот рту был навязчивый мятный вкус – после жвачки Хары. Хотелось кофе, горького и бодрящего.

Ямазаки провел рукой по волосам и вышел, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью. Проходившие мимо товарищи по потоку посмотрели на него с понимающими ухмылками – «Не дала?» Ямазаки ссутулил плечи и двинулся прочь.

В туалете он выбросил презерватив, плеснул в лицо холодной воды. Взгляд был мутный, недобрый, команда бы им гордилась. Зазвенел звонок. Значит, с кофе уже не получится. Ну и нахуй.

Высидеть послеобеденные уроки Ямазаки всегда было трудно – любые уроки, если уж на то пошло. Учиться он не любил. Сегодня сидеть было даже трудней, чем обычно. Вместо привычной, накатывающей после секса усталости он чувствовал раздражение. Учитель что-то говорил, и его голос обволакивал словно толстое колючее одеяло. Спать, правда, почему-то не хотелось. Под кожу словно насыпали крошек, и Ямазаки вертелся, щелкал ручкой, смотрел в окно и пытался понять, что не так.

Копаться в себе он не любил, да это ему и не удавалось. Обычно если его что-то тревожило, он злился и что-нибудь (или кого-нибудь) бил, потом Сето говорил, что делать, и все приходило в относительную норму. Сето, иногда Фурухаши. Но не Хара – и уж точно не Ханамия.

Хара, подумал Ямазаки, Хара. Ему вдруг вспомнился сегодняшний секс – яростные толчки, тугие мышцы, сладкие жадные стоны, то, как Хара ушел – и Ямазаки сломал карандаш. Соседка наградила его странным взглядом и на всякий случай отодвинулась.

«Дура», – подумал Ямазаки с неприязнью.

С Харой все было сложно – ну или просто, как посмотреть. Они трахались и играли в баскетбол, играли в баскетбол и трахались. Все. И если с баскетболом все было понятно, то с сексом – не очень. Было ли что-нибудь, кроме него?

Хотелось ли Ямазаки вообще, чтобы что-нибудь было?

Уроки наконец-то закончились, и Ямазаки сгреб сумку и отправился одеваться. Пальто скользнуло поверх формы, словно латы. Ямазаки обмотал шею толстым оранжевым шарфом – другой цвет смотрелся бы с его волосами просто глупо – и двинулся прочь. Тренировки сегодня не было. Хара, наверное, отправился репетировать со своей группой. Ямазаки он с собой не позвал – никогда не звал.

Потому что там будут девушки, подумал Ямазаки, вспоминая рассказы Хары об этих самых репетициях, красивые девушки с красивыми ногами. С какой-то из них Хара наверняка трахался, а может, даже не с одной.

Ямазаки брел вперед, и ему очень не хватало снега, говенной погоды для говенного настроения. Он злился на Хару и не понимал, почему злится. Секс сегодня был хорошим, секс с Харой всегда был хорошим. Тогда какого хуя? Нет, серьезно?

Идти домой не хотелось, можно было заглянуть в аркаду или просто пошататься по торговому кварталу, выпить кофе, которого он так и не выпил, послушать рождественские песенки, полюбоваться на девушек в костюмах Санта-Клаусов – с короткими юбками и красивыми ногами. Ебаный Хара, снова в голову лезет, это же надо.

В торговом квартале было шумно и людно – город вовсю готовился к празднику. Сам Ямазаки праздника вовсе не хотел: Рождество было хорошо встречать с девушкой, но девушки у него не было. Был Хара… Хотя нет, Хары тоже не было. Не так.

Ямазаки пристроился за парочкой старшеклассниц – те разглядывали витрины, пили ореховый капуччино и оживленно болтали.

У него могла бы быть девушка, похожая на них. Почему у него до сих пор не было девушки? Она бы ждала его после тренировок и приходила на матчи, и готовила бы ему бенто, и они бы ходили в караоке или в кино и держались бы за руки, и… Что-нибудь еще. Как в манге. Или в дорамах, которые смотрит сестра. Маленькая, хорошенькая девушка с большими глазами, мягкая, слабая. Совершенно не похожая на Хару.

Ямазаки сердито смял пустой стакан из-под кофе и швырнул его в урну.

– Куда теперь? – спросила одна из старшеклассниц у подруги.

– За нитками.

– Что, правда? Мэ-э-эйко! Ты несерьезно! На дворе третье тысячелетие! Думаешь, он оценит связанный тобою шарф?

– Лучше бы ему оценить. Другого подарка на Рождество он не получит.

Шарф, подумал Ямазаки тупо. Она собирается подарить своему парню собственноручно связанный шарф. В седзе такое было на каждом шагу, но в жизни?! Охуеть. Шарф ведь можно купить где угодно!

Девушки вошли в небольшую лавочку, и Ямазаки зачем-то вошел следом за ними. Здесь было тесно и пахло шерстью и кофе с корицей. Кажется, Рождество добралось даже сюда. Девушки сразу же направились к прилавку. Ямазаки принялся оглядываться. Стены были уставлены стеллажами с нитками, мотки за мотками разных цветных ниток. Оттенки, какие различают только девчонки и художники, гладкие нитки, шершавые нитки, пушистые нитки. Спицы, тонкие и толстые, металлические и деревянные, длинные и короткие, крючки. Ямазаки словно оказался внутри шкатулки.

Старшеклассницы купили нужное и ушли. Ямазаки остался.

– Вам помочь, господин покупатель? – предложила, вежливо улыбаясь, продавец.

Ямазаки набычился:

– Да я вообще случайно сюда зашел.

– И все же позвольте показать вам что-нибудь.

Ямазаки нехотя позволил – ему хотелось потрогать эти яркие красивые нитки, живые сгустки цвета, которого ему всегда так не хватало серой унылой зимой.

Не переставая улыбаться, продавец принялась рассказывать ему о пряже – фантазийной, блестящей, фасонной, шерстяной; о способах крутки нитей, их толщине, производителях… Ямазаки слушал ее и перебирал пальцами образцы – это успокаивало.

– Вы хотите связать подарок для кого-то особенного? – спросила продавец.

Ямазаки не хотел, у него не было никого особенного, и все же он сказал:

– Хочу, – и почти непроизвольно добавил: – Шарф.

– Очень хорошо.

Ямазаки думал о своей семье – о родителях, сестре, старшем брате. Думал о команде – вечно сонном Сето, Фурухаши с мертвым пугающим взглядом, вездесущем Ханамии. И о Харе. Харе со светлой кожей и светлыми же волосами, Харе с бледными губами – зимнем Харе, которому так не хватало цвета. О Харе и о Рождестве. Глупо, конечно, но все-таки.

В конце концов, Ямазаки все же купил нитки. Нитки и спицы. Продавец говорила что-то о ручной окраске, уникальности, стопроцентной шерсти и «Норо Хицуджи», но Ямазаки не слушал. Пряжа была яркой, меланжевой – в мотке насчитывалось около шести разных оттенков. Он выбрал красно-коричневые нитки, с вкраплениями белого и зеленого. На них было тепло смотреть, и наверняка их будет тепло носить.

Выходя из лавочки, Ямазаки старался не думать о том, что его жизнь стремительно превращается в седзе-мангу. Хуйня все это, ну правда.

 

 

Таскаться с пакетом было неудобно, и вместо аркады Ямазаки отправился домой. Поужинал с сестрой, немного посмотрел телевизор. Сестра едва не влезла в экран – фильм был интересный, американский, – но Ямазаки было плевать. Он думал о лежащих в его комнате нитках, думал о Харе – как до такого дошло? Неужели он и вправду собирается связать Харе шарф? Связать и даже отдать? Зачем? Чтобы Хара его высмеял?

У них не было ничего, кроме секса. Они даже друзьями не были – просто товарищи по команде. Правда, трахались изредка – ну хорошо, часто, но и только. И вот теперь вдруг шарф.

Ямазаки не был девушкой, и ноги у него были… то есть не были… Да хуй с ними, с его ногами.

Ямазаки сжал кулаки, и прислонившаяся к его плечу сестра недовольно вскинулась:

– Хироши, ты чего?

– Я к себе пойду, – буркнул Ямазаки, поднимаясь с дивана.

– Неужели уроки делать?

– Твое какое дело?

Уроки он, разумеется, делать не стал. Открыл шуршащий пакет, достал мотки с пряжей, потер нитки между пальцами.

Чего он хотел от Хары? Чего-то точно хотел. Секса – и… И…

Вздохнув, Ямазаки придвинул к себе стоящий на столе ноутбук и принялся гуглить «Как новичку связать шарф спицами».

До Рождества оставалось всего ничего.

 

 

Хара снова зашел за ним на обеде. Зашел, привычно ухмыльнулся:

– Пойдем обедать, Ямазаки-кун?

Такой вежливый. Показуха, конечно, но все-таки. Сам Ямазаки его Хара-кун никогда не называл. Просто Хара и Хара.

Он вышел в коридор, и Хара тут же потащил его к подсобке. Ямазаки шел за ним, и в голове звенело, громко и гулко, и с каждым шагом все громче и громче, пока он наконец не остановился.

Хара обернулся к нему, недоуменно скривил губы:

– Ты чего?

– Обедать, – сказал Ямазаки, – ты меня звал обедать. Ну вот и пошли.

Он посмотрел на Хару: для человека, который постоянно скрывал глаза, того было удивительно легко читать. Рот – не разинут, но слегка приоткрыт. Удивлен. Зубы прихватывают нижнюю губу – думает.

– Ну, – сказал Ямазаки.

Не то чтобы ему не хотелось трахаться, нет, хотелось, конечно, но у него дома был начатый шарф, и он так и не понял, чего хотел от Хары, кроме секса, но чего-то точно хотел – того, что было, не хватало. А тут Хара сказал про обед – и Ямазаки тоже сказал про обед, и звон у него в голове вдруг совсем прекратился.

Хара выдул из жвачки большой белый пузырь.

– Придурок, – сказал он. – Ну ладно, пойдем.

Они и вправду пошли обедать. Бенто никто из них никогда не брал, поэтому они купили в кафетерии хлеба и чая.

– На крышу, – сказал Ямазаки, – пошли?

– Холодно же, – сказал Хара.

– Не замерзнешь.

Они поднялись на крышу. Ветер был холодный и резкий, Хара сжал губы, словно хотел сказать «Видишь, я же тебе говорил», и Ямазаки прижался к нему и принялся распаковывать хлеб. Хара словно окаменел.

– Ешь давай, – сказал Ямазаки. – Чай скоро остынет.

Хара отмер, зашуршал оберткой.

Холодный воздух забирался под одежду, было неуютно, но там, где Ямазаки прижимался к Харе, по плечу и руке разливалось тепло.

Хара молчал – и это было странно. Обычно он болтал, обо всем и ни о чем, между делом поддевая тех, кто неосмотрительно подставился под удар, а вот сейчас молчал. Ямазаки тоже молчал, ему было странно, хорошо, наверное, но все-таки странно. Правильно, вот что.

Он доел свой хлеб, смял обертку, сунул в карман. Хара все еще жевал свой, банка с чаем торчала из кармана его школьных штанов.

– В следующий раз возьму шарф, – сказал вдруг Хара. – А то холодно все-таки.

Ямазаки кивнул. В следующий раз, значит, да?

 

 

В раздевалке, перед тренировкой, Ямазаки мимоходом полапал Хару. Это произошло неожиданно, в первую очередь для самого Ямазаки. Просто вдруг захотелось. Хара как раз стягивал майку; острые сведенные лопатки и спутанные руки походили на крылья из какой-нибудь там «Цубасы», и Ямазаки не выдержал – положил ему руку на живот. Хара дернулся, запутался в майке, и Ямазаки повело. Не то чтобы его заводила чужая слабость, его заводил Хара. Ямазаки толкнул его к шкафчику – дверца жалобно задребезжала – Хара стукнулся затылком, запрокинул голову. Белое горло гипнотизировало Ямазаки. Он наклонился и укусил Хару за шею. Тот дернулся и зашипел, и Ямазаки принялся зализывать место укуса. Хара тонко пах мылом и чем-то одуряющим, и Ямазаки уткнулся носом ему в ключицу. Место укуса наливалось густым цветом, и внутри Ямазаки зашевелилось какое-то странное чувство – не торжество, но близко.

Видеть отметину – свою отметину – на шее у Хары было приятно, и Ямазаки собирался поставить еще одну, но тут в коридоре послышались шаги, и Хара пнул его, и Ямазаки нехотя отошел.

В раздевалку вошли Сето с Фурухаши.

Ямазаки отвернулся и принялся стягивать рубашку.

– Что это у тебя такое, Хара-кун? – спросил вдруг Фурухаши.

– Ничего, – сказал Хара, вроде и зло, а вроде бы и не зло.

– А похоже на…

– Я же сказал, ничего, – Хара с силой стукнул дверцей шкафчика и вышел из раздевалки. Ямазаки уставился на дверь, за которой он исчез.

– Что застыл, Ямазаки? – поинтересовался Сето. – Помочь тебе снять штаны?

Он как обычно насмешничал, и в другой раз Ямазаки бы наверняка покраснел – краснел он всегда легко, при малейшей же провокации – однако сейчас лишь мотнул головой. Предложи ему такое Хара, он бы, наверное, согласился. А может, и нет. Хара наверняка бы его только раздразнил, а потом ушел – месть за укус. И Ямазаки бы ничего не смог сделать, и смотрел бы на него всю тренировку, и фолил бы – лишь бы только лишний раз прижаться, и Ханамия бы заметил что-то странное и оставил бы его после тренировки. И Хара бы ушел на эту свою репетицию и трахнул бы какую-то девицу, и Ямазаки остался бы в дураках.

Ямазаки зло ударил шкафчик и принялся переодеваться.

Фурухаши невыразительно посмотрел на него, как умел только он один, и Ямазаки бы совсем не удивился, если бы Фурухаши умел читать мысли. И знал, что они с Харой… что он Хару…

Ну и пусть, подумал Ямазаки.

 

 

Ямазаки смотрел на Хару всю эту долбаную тренировку. Ворот у футболки Хары был низкий, и как бы он его не подтягивал, скрыть алую отметину на шее не получалось. Ямазаки смотрел и смотрел, и смотрел и не мог оторваться, и даже улыбался, как дурак. Хара злился и несколько раз заехал Ямазаки локтем. Было больно, но оно того стоило.

Тренировка закончилась как-то совсем уж быстро, и команда направилась в раздевалку, и Ямазаки пошел следом за ними, но Ханамия сказал:

– Ямазаки, останься, – а потом гонял его до седьмого пота по всей площадке, и Ямазаки безропотно бегал, потому что знал: заслужил.

– Ладно, – сказал Ханамия наконец, – иди. Глаза б мои тебя на тебя не глядели.

Он наверняка мог сказать что-то еще, что-то куда более обидное и едкое – это ведь был Ханамия, он умел – но не сказал ничего, только махнул рукой, и Ямазаки сбежал в раздевалку.

Он вошел, на ходу стягивая футболку и мечтая о душе, и запнулся на ровном месте: в раздевалке его ждал Хара.

– Ты здесь, – сказал Ямазаки. Это не укладывалось в голове – Хара должен был уйти уже давно, на свою репетицию, играть на барабанах и трахать фанаток. Вместо этого он сидел здесь… и что? Ждал Ямазаки?

– Здесь, – сказал Хара и улыбнулся, насмешливо, остро, как Ямазаки любил. – Переодевайся давай быстрее.

– Зачем быстрее? – спросил Ямазаки. – Почему быстрее?

– Ты, я, лав-отель.

Ямазаки смотрел на Хару – тот был весь такой… такой… слов катастрофически не хватало: свежий после душа, охрененный, нужный? Хотелось разложить его прямо здесь, на скамье, и, конечно же, очень хотелось в лав-отель, но… Лав-отель означал потраченный вечер, а дома у Ямазаки был начатый шарф, который нужно было закончить до Рождества.

– Не могу, – сказал Ямазаки с сожалением.

Хара посмотрел на него, сжал губы, выдул пузырь из своей дурацкой жвачки: теперь Ямазаки не видел не только его глаз, но и губ. Пойди пойми, о чем он думает. Обижается? Наверняка обижается.

– Ну, как знаешь, – сказал Хара, поднялся со скамьи, закинул сумку на плечо и двинулся к выходу. Ямазаки глядел на него с жадностью: не трахнуть, так хоть насмотреться досыта. – Да, и еще одно.

Хара внезапно оказался рядом, вторгся в личное пространство, Ямазаки даже не успел ничего сообразить, не успел защититься. Да и от чего защищаться – это же Хара.

Хара притянул его к себе за футболку, выдохнул в рот мятой и чем-то сладким и поцеловал. Ямазаки потянулся ближе, замер – он ведь после тренировки, весь мокрый, вряд ли Хара захочет… И тут Хара прокусил ему язык.

Ямазаки охнул, рот наполнился отчетливым привкусом железа. Хара лизнул его в уголок рта и отстранился.

– Какого?.. – начал было Ямазаки.

– Не увлекайся, – сказал Хара и ушел.

Поздно, подумал Ямазаки, увлекаться.

 

 

Вязать оказалось занимательно. Ямазаки всегда любил что-то делать руками – это получалось у него на удивление хорошо. Нитка тянулась от клубка, и он подхватывал ее спицами – три лицевых, три изнаночных и так до конца ряда. Петли получались ровные, гладкие, совершенно одинаковые, практически машинная вязка, только немного крупнее, «путанка» в ярких завитках цвета.

На Харе шарф должен смотреться просто отлично.

Если он вообще его примет.

Ямазаки почесал щеку: для него самого шарф означал секс, много секса – и много других вещей, с сексом не связанных. Совместные выходные, например, и больше разговоров, и обеды, и походы в аркаду или на дурацкие репетиции Хары, и прикосновения, и то, что Хара будет только его, и им можно будет ни с кем не делиться, и прочее-прочее-прочее. Ямазаки никогда бы не сумел облечь эти желания и мысли в слова – подарить шарф было гораздо проще. Хара умный, он должен был все понять.

Оставалось только довязать и вручить.

Ямазаки с сомнением посмотрел на связанное – мало, придется сидеть ночью. Шарф должен был длинным – его ведь можно будет не только носить. Спутать Харе руки, привязать его к кровати, когда они наконец до нее доберутся, завязать ему глаза. Столько всего можно сделать – с шарфом, с Харой.

Хара. Хара. Часы на прикроватном столике показывали четверть десятого, совсем не поздно. Можно… Да нет, глупо, наверное. Ямазаки снова посмотрел на шарф: да ну нахуй, ну, глупо, ну и что – и потянулся к мобильнику.

На то, чтобы набрать короткое сообщение «Что делаешь?», ушло всего лишь несколько секунд. Руки почему-то вспотели, и он вытер их о штаны.

Ответ пришел через какое-то время: «Дрочу».

Ямазаки какое-то время таращился на экран. Шея заполыхала, лицо – тоже.

«Серьезно?»

«Хочешь проверить?» – пришел ответ.

Ямазаки хотел. Наверное, ничего сейчас не хотел больше этого.

Он набрал номер Хары, и тот откликнулся практически сразу же.

– Хара.

– Поверить не могу! – голос у Хары был насмешливый, хотя и не злой. – Ты и вправду купился!

– Купился, – согласился Ямазаки.

– Дурак.

– Ну, дурак.

– Уже освободился?

– Нет.

– А чего тогда звонишь?

– Подумал, может, ты действительно… – Ямазаки сглотнул. – Действительно дрочишь.

Хара молчал, только дышал в трубку, и Ямазаки позвал:

– Хара?

– Чего? – спросил Хара.

– Скажи что-нибудь.

Хара сказал. Он говорил негромко, вкрадчиво, и его голос заползал Ямазаки в уши, вызывал мурашки, сворачивался клубком в животе. Хара говорил, что хочет сделать с Ямазаки, что сделает с Ямазаки, как только ему представится такая возможность, как будет ласкать его руками, ртом – и Ямазаки и сам не понял, как потянулся к завязкам на штанах, как приспустил их вместе с бельем, как начал дрочить себе отчаянно, жадно, спеша успеть, пока Хара не закончил говорить.

Ему оставалось совсем немного – пара секунд, не больше, – когда Хара вдруг замолчал.

– Еще, – попросил Ямазаки. – Еще. Скажи что-нибудь еще.

– Ямазаки, – сказал Хара. – Ямазаки.

Этого хватило. Хара произнес его имя – и Ямазаки кончил, не понадобилось даже трогать член.

– Что ты делаешь? – выдохнул Хара, и Ямазаки честно признался:

– Вытираюсь.

Хара рассмеялся, легко, звеняще, и Ямазаки подумал, что, возможно, ему скоро вновь потребуются салфетки.

– Ну ты вообще. Придурок, – Хара сказал это почти ласково, как не говорил еще никогда, и Ямазаки сжал телефон.

– Ну и что.

– Иди, занимайся, чем ты там занимался.

– Можно будет тебе еще позвонить?

Хара замолчал. Он молчал так долго, что Ямазаки пришлось проверить телефон, чтобы посмотреть, не бросил ли Хара трубку. Ямазаки уже было собрался снова его позвать, когда Хара сказал:

– Звони, – и отключился.

Ямазаки скомкал грязную салфетку, отложил телефон и снова взялся за спицы.

 

 

Ямазаки вязал до самого утра. Через какое-то время заскучал – не хватало фона – подумал уже было, а не позвонить ли Харе, тот же разрешил, но так и не решился. Повертел ручку радио, нашел какие-то тамтамы. Не барабаны, конечно, но тоже сойдет.

Было хорошо и спокойно – правильно – и думалось о Харе. Тот, наверное, уже спал. Ямазаки тоже хотелось лечь, но работы было еще невпроворот, уснешь – наверняка не успеешь. А Ямазаки хотел закончить вовремя, должен был закончить вовремя – зря он, что ли, не пошел с Харой в лав-отель. Жалко, конечно, такая возможность…

Ближе к утру Ямазаки смежил глаза – на пять минут, не больше – а потом сестра вдруг начала барабанить в дверь и говорить, что он опоздает на утреннюю тренировку.

Так и получилось.

Ханамия практически плевался ядом и заставил его бегать штрафные круги, и Ямазаки бегал, хотя ему очень хотелось спать, и ноги были тяжелыми, ватными, а в глаза словно насыпали песку. На площадке от него толку тоже было немного – он нарушал простейшие правила, тормозил игру, упускал мяч, и вскоре Ханамия снова отправил его бегать. Ханамия бы, наверное, заставил Ямазаки пробегать до самого вечера, но нужно было идти на занятия.

В душе, под теплой водой, Ямазаки окончательно разморило, и он решил: какого хуя? – и отправился в медпункт, занял свободную койку и сразу же уснул.

Проснулся он ближе к обеду и, открыв глаза, первым делом увидел Хару. Тот сидел рядом на стуле, тихо жевал жвачку и даже не выдувал свои обычные пузыри. Ямазаки моргнул, затем моргнул еще раз, а потом Хара наклонился и прижал руку к его лбу. Рука была теплая, немного шершавая, и Ямазаки машинально вжался в нее и закрыл глаза.

– Заболел? – спросил Хара.

– Нет.

– А чего тогда?

– Не выспался.

– А ночью что делал?

Ямазаки не ответил.

Хара убрал руку, встал со стула и ушел.

Ямазаки тоже встал и отправился домой – тренировок после обеда не было, – и снова вязал этот дурацкий шарф до самого вечера и даже часть ночи. Потом у него наконец свело пальцы, и он отложил вязание и уснул.

Всю ночь ему снилась какая-то хуйня, и он чуть снова не проспал, и успел в школу только чудом. На обеде он зашел за Харой – сам – и позвал есть. Тот скривил губы, но все-таки пошел. На этот раз они остались в столовке. Сидели рядом за столиком с остальными, и его нога прижималась к ноге Хары, и по бедру расходилось тепло. И Хара снова вел себя как обычно, смеялся и зубоскалил, и насмешничал, впиваясь зубами в любого, кто подставится, и Ямазаки готов был сидеть так целую вечность, но сперва закончилась еда, а потом и перерыв, и он снова отправился на уроки.

Тренировок сегодня не было, и после занятий он снова отправился искать Хару, чтобы спросить про лав-отель. Можно было бы сделать все по-быстрому – зависнуть не на вечер, а на пару часов – а потом бы он пошел домой и все успел. Ну, не поспал бы снова ночь, большая беда, что ли.

Хару он поймал в дверях. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, точнее, это он смотрел на Хару, хуй знает, куда смотрел сам Хара, с этими волосами ничего не поймешь, а затем Хара выдул из жвачки пузырь и лопнул его прямо перед самым носом у Ямазаки.

– Неужели это Ямазаки-кун?

– Может… – Ямазаки переступил с ноги на ногу. – Пойдем… Может сходим… – за спиной у Хары толпились одноклассники, и договорить Ямазаки не решился.

К счастью, Хара понял и так.

– У меня сегодня репетиция.

Он был какой-то странный, весь колючий, не такой, как всегда, Ямазаки не хотелось отпускать его – так, и потому он сказал:

– А можно посмотреть?

Хара немного помолчал, хотя какое там немного, Ямазаки прямо весь извелся и даже трижды пожалел, что вообще что-то спросил, а затем Хара сказал:

– Ладно, пойдем.

Так просто: ладно. И они пошли.

 

 

С репетицией все получилось как-то глупо, Ямазаки вообще пожалел, что пошел. Он думал, что они с Харой… ну, не помирятся, они же не ссорились. Думал, что Хара перестанет вести себя как мудак, только Хара так и не перестал.

В группу свою он не особо вписывался – наверное, потому что и вправду умел играть. Все остальные только шумели. Солист был весь какой-то прилизанный, вертлявый и пел на плохом английском, а ведь Ямазаки и хорошего-то не понимал. Затем пришли девушки – с красивыми ногами – и все стало совсем хуево. Хара все время улыбался и выебывался, а Ямазаки сидел у окна и очень хотел ему что-нибудь сломать. Внимания на него никто не обращал внимания, и он просто встал и ушел.

Немного побродил по городу – в аркаду не хотелось, никуда особо не хотелось. Домой тоже не хотелось – там был шарф, с которым хуй знает, что теперь было делать. Довязывать, не довязывать? Кто ж думал, что Хара окажется таким долбоебом.

В конце концов, Ямазаки все-таки отправился домой и даже высидел обязательный ужин с родителями, а потом поднялся к себе, и шарф лежал на кровати, и довязывать было совсем немного – одну ночь, – и Ямазаки подумал: какого хуя? Ну не захочет Хара шарф, зато сразу все станет ясно. И можно будет не жалеть, что не решился и не подарил.

Шарф он закончил ближе к утру, затем еще делал бахрому и стирал. Шарф вертелся в машинке, а Ямазаки смотрел на него, и думать больше не было сил, голова была пустой и тяжелой, и хотелось поскорее его подарить – и наконец-то выспаться. И было уже почти не важно, что скажет Хара – лишь бы наконец хоть что-нибудь сказал.

Упаковывать подарок Ямазаки не стал – это было бы уж как-то совсем по-девчачьи, – но все-таки выклянчил подарочный пакет у сестры.

На тренировку он на это раз не опоздал. Остальные были уже в раздевалке: Фурухаши что-то читал, Сето дремал на скамье, Хара рассказывал о вчерашней репетиции. При виде Ямазаки он сбился, но почти сразу же принялся болтать снова.

Ямазаки заколебался. Дарить шарф при Сето с Фурухаши не хотелось, с другой стороны, ждать целую тренировку не хотелось еще больше. А если Хара после нее вообще сбежит? Ищи его потом. Да ну нахуй.

Ямазаки вытащил пакет с шарфом из сумки, подошел и ткнул им в Хару. Тот машинально сжал его в руках, заглянул внутрь:

– Что это?

– Шарф, – Ямазаки расстегнул форменный пиджак.

– Какой шарф? – спросил Хара как-то совсем уж глухо.

– Вязанный.

– Надо полагать, ты вязал его по ночам, – открыл глаза Сето.

– Ну и что. – Ямазаки снял пиджак, сунул его в шкафчик, повернулся и посмотрел на Хару. Тот сжимал пакет в руках и молчал. Может, смотрел на Ямазаки, может, нет. Может, думал, как бы пообиднее его унизить.

– Не хочешь – как хочешь, – сказал Ямазаки.

Хочешь – трахайся со своими фанатками.

Хочешь – найди себе какую-нибудь дуру и таскай ее по подсобкам на переменках.

Хочешь…

– Хочу, – сказал Хара. – Хочу. – А затем вытащил шарф и повязал его на шею. В футболке, трениках и с шарфом он выглядел как полный придурок.

– Придурок, – сказал Ямазаки. – Какой же ты все-таки придурок.

– Сам такой, – сказал Хара. И это прозвучало как «И я тебя тоже».


End file.
